


Frost Wolf

by CorvusDwarf



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Andy is 18, Angst, Betrayal, Esme is 22, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Mind Meld, Minor Violence, Reeva is an absolute bitch, Self-Sacrifice, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusDwarf/pseuds/CorvusDwarf
Summary: Guys, I hope I'm not the only one, but I ship Esme and Andy, a lot. My reasoning behind this is both of them are fighting for the mutant cause, believing in it yet unknowingly becoming pawns of Reeva's elaborate and sinister plan. Andy is sometimes an annoying teenage boy but deep inside, he's kind, upfront, and caring. On the other hand, Esme is someone who has never known the care and affection of family, her sisters were in the same f**ked up childhood as she was; meaning that they were unsuitable figures to support her. When you finally allow the two to talk, socialize, and bond; you begin to get this unique dynamic that is cute and sweet. I tried to stay as close as I could to source material; hope you all enjoy.-CorvusDwarf





	1. Dream Therapy

The force of his sister’s shield disks were far too powerful for Andy to block with the force of his own powers; his stance gave way as Lauren sent him flying across the training room. The impact was hard, harsh, and unforgiving; he could feel the blood, gushing down his face as his head jerked up from his bed.

Andy gasped, startled, as he rose from his bed, his eyes darted downwards as the upper half of his shirt was drenched from the blood gushing from his bed. He looked around himself, he was still on his bed. He turned and reached for a few tissues as he tried to clean himself of the blood he was currently soaked in.

The lights flicked on as he turned them on. His room grew piercingly bright with the main lights as the door burst opened. Esme, Phoebe, and Sophie all entered as they walked in. They gathered around him as their faces displayed looks of shock, confusion, and concern. “Andy!” Esme said, concerned at Andy’s puzzling state. “What happened?” Phoebe asked as she stood beside Phoebe as Esme sat down on Andy’s bed. 

“It was Lauren.” Andy replied, his voice still thick with surprise about what had just happened to him. Andy took the puzzled look on the triplets’ faces as a queue for him to explain what had been happening for the past six months. 

“I have these-dreams-we have these dreams” Andy said, “It’s as if we share them, we’re connected through them, we can communicate and talk in them-now we can apparently hurt one another too.” “How could you not tell us?” Sophie asked as she crossed her arms in discontent.

“I’m sorry.” Andy mumbled as he sighed as Esme grimaced. Esme’s head looked up as her eyes lit up, not with her powers, but with a brilliant idea. “Andy, tomorrow night, we’re gonna sleep with you.” Esme stated, proud of herself for coming up with such a brilliant idea. 

Andy’s puzzled face fell still as he tried to make sense of what he just heard. “What?” Esme suddenly realized what she had said. “Not in that way.” Sophie explained “We’ll telepathically link ourselves with you as you sleep.” Phoebe added. “We’ll be dreaming the same dream.” Esme clarified.

Andy’s concerned expression relaxed once more as he nodded in agreement. “We’ll talk with Lauren, we’ll convince her to join us, you could make your family whole again.” Phoebe added on to secure her case. Andy nodded as Esme got off his bed. “We’ll let you sleep, tomorrow night, remember.” Esme reminded as she and her sisters left Andy to himself in his room. 

As their heels pressed against the marble floor of the inner circle’s many hallways, the three blonde mutants gathered in a circle at the centre of the main lounge. 

“Do any of you realize the amount of power we could have if Lauren joins us?” Esme asked, he voice sounded almost concerned about the erratic outcome that could spring from uniting Fenris once again. “Of course we do.” Phoebe replied to her sister. “If Lauren doesn’t join us, then she has to die.” Sophie added as she and Phoebe walked away from their sister.

Esme stood in the middle of the room, her face frowned with burden, she was okay with most of the things her sisters did and the things Reeva instructed her to do but Lauren, Lauren is Andy’s sister, the one person he holds most dear. Yet again, Esme couldn’t deny to herself that there was a part of her that felt jealous, that wanted the same attention.

Esme shunned herself. How could she even think about such a thing, she couldn’t distract herself from the mission, the mission, that was all that mattered. Esme nodded as reinforcement to herself as she continued walking in the direction of her sisters.


	2. Mind Meld

The cement barrier shattered into brittle pieces as Andy flicked his wrist; his power surged through his body as the full force of his power struck through the wall. 

Claps echoed across the hall as the Frost sisters emerged into the training room. “Are you ready Andy?” Esme asked. “Yeah, meet me in my room in ten, I’ll brush up.” Andy said casually as Esme, Phoebe, and Sophie walked out.

Esme’s eyes slightly paused on Andy’s face, his casual smirk and his light tone of voice seemed almost magnetic, keeping her gaze on his eyes until she had realized that she had been staring at him. She quickly turned her head as she quickened her pace to join her sisters. Phoebe and Sophie smirked as they looked back, they knew what their sister was thinking.

Esme approached Andy’s room and quietly knocked on the door, just loud enough for him to hear. The handle twisted and Andy opened the door. Instead of wearing her usual white nightgown, Esme found it more appropriate to wear something less open for a task like this. “Come in.” Andy said as he motioned for her to come in. As Esme walked past Andy’s side, she could smell the fresh aroma of his shampoo, peppered with scents of peppermint. “Just you?” Andy asked noting that Esme’s sisters did not accompany her to his room. 

“They thought that it would be easier for you if it was just one of us, plus-I can do this alone.” Esme said proudly. Andy nodded. “Sounds great.” he said as he flopped onto his bed and pulled the covers over himself. “So what happens?” Andy asked curiously. “You’ll fall asleep, and I’ll build a neural link between us; when you and Lauren’s connection occurs, I’ll be there with you in your dreams.” Esme explained very as-a-matter-of-factly. 

But just as Andy was about to close his eyes, Esme spoke. “Just make sure when we’re connected, don’t delve into my thoughts, it will complicate the connection.” Esme warned. Andy nodded as he closed his eyes and relaxed his body, his mind slowly drifting off to sleep as Esme’s eyes began to glow with blue azure luminescence. The two minds began to bond, all of their neural pathways collided with one another as their minds fused into unison. 

Esme breathed, her exhale echoed across her mind as she opened her eyes in this strange new place. Her surroundings were all now a shade of blue, she did it, she was now in Andy’s mind; all she had to do now was wait for Andy and Lauren to both dream and she would be able to talk to Lauren. Esme looked around herself, she was in downtown Washington D.C.. 

Esme looked around herself as she tried to locate Andy, she had to be beside him when Fenris’ minds linked in order for her powers to take effect. She began to wander the bustling streets of D.C. as she searched for her teammate’s subconsciousness. 

Andy grimaced, his eyes felt sore under the harsh sunlight. As he slowly got up from the pavement, he found himself in the middle of D.C.’s pedestrian walkways. He got up and brushed himself off as he began to search for Esme, he didn’t have a clue of what was going to happen. 

Just when Esme was about to give up, a hand reached and grabbed her shoulder. She turned and right in front of her, was Andy. “What took you so long?” Esme asked, pretending to be mad. “I drank chocolate milk before bed, it keeps me awake.” Andy joked. Esme let a small smile let slip before she turned and headed towards the multi-story parking lot beside the pair. “Let’s go.”

The pair stood and waited on the rooftop of the parking lot as they waited for Lauren to join the dream link. “Esme?” Andy’s voice slightly rose. “Yes?” “When Lauren dreams with me, she won’t see you will she?” “She shouldn’t.” Esme assured. 

Andy took a deep breath, his eyes slightly tilted towards Esme’s direction. He tried to look away from her but only found himself failing. He couldn’t quite catch what it was about her that kept his eyes stuck to her like magnets, was it her perfect frame; or the way the wind brushed past her golden locks, or was it the way she smiled, yes, the smile. 

There was something about the way Esme’s face smiled; the way it seemed genuine and warm. It happened whenever she wasn’t being used as a telepathic interrogation machine. It was a side of Esme that Andy rarely saw but knew existed, he had tried a number of times to get past Esme’s shields, but with no avail. Whenever he tried to find the root of Esme’s defensive nature, she would avoid him or push him aside, he never truly got to know her. 

Andy’s insides burned as the devil and the angel within him bickered over whether or not he should attempt to start a real conversation with Esme again. Eventually he resigned any thoughts of trying to talk with her, tonight was about the mission, only the mission. 

“Hey Es-” Andy was about to speak when the ground beneath them shook, Andy found his vision blurring as Esme’s cries of his name slowly faded into the background. Images of a young blonde girl, merely a few years younger than him flashed into his mind, then, a doctor along with armed guards, seemingly coercing the young girl into something. The images flashed again only this time, he saw something different: pain, abstract, but agonizing pain even from a distance, Andy could feel the girl’s pain the way it cascaded through the veins, making her shudder on the ground. 

Andy gasped as he rose from his bed, sweat dripping from his neck. Andy glanced to his bedside; Esme, from the look on her eyes he could tell that she was just as shook as he was, her blonde hair was slightly ruffled as her eyes screamed out cries of shock. “Esme? Wh-” but before Andy could finish his sentence, Esme got up from the ground and ran out of his room. 

Andy threw open his covers as he took off after her. “Esme wait!” Andy cried after Esme as she paced herself, trying to keep her distance from him. Esme stopped when the grand glass window of the main lounge blocked her way. 

“Esme, I don’t know what I did, can you at least tell me what is happening?” Andy pleaded. Esme slowly turned around to face him and when she did, Andy could see her eyes were brimming with tears, she was on the verge of crying yet still, she tried her best not to let the tears flow for she knew that once they did, they would not stop.

“I-I told you not to look into my thoughts…” Esme said, sniffling as she did. “That girl I saw-who was she?” Andy asked. “She’s-” Esme sniffed. “She’s me.” Esme finished. For a moment the two stood in silence as Andy tried to process the information being given to him, the girl, Esme, everything made sense. 

“When we attacked Creed Financial, it was more personal to me and my sisters than you would have originally thought.” Esme explained. Seeing the confusion on Andy’s face, Esme went on. “My sisters and I, we’re clones, Creed financial used us a interrogation machines to do their bidding.” The images from the dream slowly became more transparent as Andy listened.

“We didn’t start out as triplets; there were five of us. Each time they used us they would leave two behind as a deterrent. That day, Melindee and Celeste were left behind; when we escaped, we thought that we could save them too… we were wrong.” Esme grimaced as tears trickled down her cheeks. “I felt-death; I was still attached to my sisters when they died.” 

“The pain, it’s just-” Esme sighed. “I’m sorry Andy, you didn’t need to know this, I shouldn’t have brought you into this.” Esme said apologetically as she began to head back towards the bedrooms. “Esme you don’t have to go though this alone.” Andy called out behind his back, stopping Esme in her footsteps. “The pain, I felt it too.” Andy said as Esme slowly turned her head. 

“Pain is a part of all of us, we shouldn’t be locking it away just to look stronger.” Andy said as he looked into Esme’s alluring blue orbs. “Look, if you need me, I’m always here for you.”

Esme smiled slightly as she leaned closer to Andy and embraced him; Andy, who was taken by surprise by the intimate action reciprocated by hugging Esme even tighter. 

Esme finally let go as her tears flooded down her cheeks as she set her emotions free. She closed her eyes as she felt for the first time, a sense of security and support. Andy felt warm, his body heat slowly melted the ice that surrounded her emotions for all these years; all of the pain, the vulnerability, overflowing as she buried her face into Andy’s pyjamas, soaking his shirt. 

As Esme finally collected herself once more, she looked back at Andy who could clearly see a smile forming on Esme’s cheeks. “Thanks.” Esme said genuinely. “Don’t sweat it.” Andy replied causally.

The two looked around themselves; there was no one except for them. “I don’t want to go back to my room.” Esme said. “What can we do then?” Andy asked. “Cuddle?” Esme suggested, cringing at her suggestion before it even came out of her mouth, she was setting herself up to be rejected. Esme grimaced, preparing herself for Andy’s response as silence engulfed the two while Andy thought about the suggestion. Andy paused, pondering briefly before answering. 

“Sure, why not, I’ll go get the blankets.” Andy said as he jogged out of the lounge. Esme smiled, maybe for the first time in her life, she had a true and caring friend.


	3. Cuddles and Milk

Esme packed herself into a ball as she huddled close to her knees. Footsteps emanated from the hall as Andy returned with a bundle of blankets as well as a cup of milk. 

“What’s with the milk?” Esme inquired as Andy handed over the covers to her. “Mom used to get us a late night snack right before we went to bed, it was supposed to help me sleep better but now it’s kinda just a habit I guess.” Andy explained as he hand Esme a glass of milk.

“I’m lactose intolerant.” Esme blurted out. Andy’s expression slightly blanked as he looked intuitively at Esme; her face was looked genuinely concerned. Andy was about to open his mouth when Esme stopped him. “I’m kidding! Of course I’m not lactose intolerant.” Esme said as she let out a surreal squeal of delight. 

Andy smirked. “You’re a horrible person, you know that right?” he joked. Esme grinned childishly as she took a sip from the lukewarm glass. As Esme put the glass down, she noticed that Andy’s face was slightly twitching as if he was trying to hide something. 

“What?” Esme asked, her tone sounding slightly annoyed. “The milk,” Andy said as he let out laugh “It looks like you have a moustache.” Esme’s laughed as she licked the milk away from her face with her tongue. Andy followed as he too drank a sip of milk. He pretended to twist his moustache like an Italian man, inciting giggles from Esme. 

Esme yawned as the hour slowly caught up to her. Andy clearly had noticed as a moment later, he was already setting up the covers to cover Esme. Esme snuggled inside the covers as she slowly warmed herself up from the cool conditioning of the Inner Circle’s headquarters. Andy tilted his head back onto the back of the couch as he closed his eyes to sleep. 

“Are you not using the covers?” Esme asked, feeling slightly dejected that Andy had chosen to keep his distance from her. “Oh, uh, I thought you would want to sleep alone.” Andy said quietly. Esme rolled her eyes. “Ugh, Andy, the whole point of cuddling is that you’re cuddling together.” “Fine.” Andy said secretly hiding the fact that he was slightly more delighted that Esme had invited him to cuddle with her than he should have. 

Andy slowly sneaked under the covers as he huddled close to Esme’s body. Andy tried his best not to embarrass himself in front of Esme as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. His body heat flowed from his chest and into Esme, making Esme cozier than before. Esme slowly relaxed as she rested her head on Andy’s neck as she closed her eyes. 

Andy stared into the wall until he noticed that someone was staring at him: Esme. “What? Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story?” Andy asked, half jokingly. “Can you?” The blonde telepath retorted. Andy pondered the question, “I suppose I could.” and he did, one of the stories his mother used to read to him. He regurgitated the story to the best of his ability, memorizing the bulk of it.

As Andy told the story, Esme hummed, the sweet timbre of her voice filling the entirety of Andy’s mind. By the time Andy had finished, he realized that Esme had stopped humming. He looked to the side and saw Esme, peacefully sleeping with a subtle smile on her face. Andy smiled as he rested his head on Esme and closed his eyes.


	4. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I am peeps, BACK WITH UPDATES.... please comment your thoughts and reviews.

Esme rubbed her eyes, groaning as she rose up from the mattress. She looked at herself, she wasn't in her usual silk nightgown but rather a black and white dress with an exposed neckline; last night’s clothes. Unlike usual, her mind slightly lagged as she tried to recall yesterday’s events. Fragments of memory popped into her mind: Helping Andy find Lauren, getting comforted by Andy, falling asleep. Esme now remembered. 

 

“But why am I in my bedroom? Didn’t I fall asleep on the couch with Andy?” The question still puzzled her. She slipped into her shoes as she proceeded to go through her morning routine. She downed her blue nightgown as she closed the bathroom door behind her. 

 

The Triplet’s bathroom looked like a hallway, each sibling had their own sink and shower; the design was made to increase efficiency. After all, efficiency was key. Esme took off her nightgown and her undergarments as she stepped into the shower booth. 

 

She reached for the knob and twisted it as water came down onto her like rain. The lukewarm water trailed across her cheeks like tears, flowing down her body as she cleansed herself. After finishing with the eyeliner, she tied her hair into a ponytail with her remaining bangs resting by her shoulders and closed the bathroom door. 

 

The closet’s sliding door opened up as Esme examined her options for the day. After careful consideration, she decided to go with a white turtle neck to go with a patterned pink and white dress. 

 

By the time Esme entered the training room Andy and her sisters were already there, waiting for her. “Good morning Esme.” her sister’s voices echoed as they spoke in unison. “Hey.” Andy greeted. “Hey.” Esme responded, slightly more timid than Andy. She smiled, subtly, almost undetectable, but Andy could still see it and he smiled. Esme blushed, just slightly but said nothing as Andy went back to training.

 

“What happened last night?” Esme asked her sisters telepathically. “You mean you don’t know?” Esme frowned, she could tell that her sisters knew something from the way they could no longer suppress their laughter. 

 

“He brought you in in the middle of the night.” Phoebe began. “You were completely asleep, you looked like a toddler as he carried you to your bed and then left.” Sophie explained. “We looked into his mind, all he was thinking about was you-he likes you.” They spoke again, this time together.

 

Esme looked at her sisters questionably. “Andy? No, we’re teammates, strictly teammates.” She reinforced with a slight stutter, she wasn’t sure if it was true but she didn’t know what she would do if it wasn’t. 

 

“If you don’t believe us, then go ask him.” Sophie suggested. “Or just look into his mind-it’s much more efficient.” Phoebe said, grinning. Esme took a sigh of frustration as she took in a deep breath. She breathed as she worked up the courage to ask Andy, she grimaced as he stomach twisted in knots. 

 

Her dark shoes clapped against the floor as she approached Andy. Andy stopped flaring his attacks at the sims as he noticed Esme. “Hey, you sleep well?” Andy asked. “Yea I did, thanks.” Esme thanked. “Hey can I ask you something in private?” Esme asked. Andy frowned. “I don’t see why not.” He said as Esme walked to the side of the training room.

 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Andy asked, curious to know what Esme had to say in such urgency. “About last night… I just wanted to thank you for being there for me yesterday night.” Andy shrugged. “Don’t mention it. I told you, I’m always here for you.” Esme smiled, Andy looked dorky, maybe even childish, but most importantly there was something on his face, a look that Esme couldn’t really interpret. 

 

“Wanna go for a walk?” Andy suggested. “Sure.” Esme accepted as she activated her telepathic powers. She wanted to know the truth. Andy’s subconsciousness echoed inside Esme’s mind as she began to read him. 

 

As they walked side by side, Esme began to start a conversation with Andy. Somewhere during the conversation, Andy’s social life came up “So this new Rebecca girl, she seems nice, you two seem pretty close.” Esme commented. “Really?” Andy asked. Esme wondered why she even asked that question as the moment she did, she felt jealousy creep up on her as she considered the fact that Andy’s heart was already Rebecca’s. 

 

She decided to peak inside Andy’s mind just to see what Andy felt about Rebecca. What she found was more than she anticipated.

 

_“Why would I bother with Rebecca when you’re right here beside me?”_ Esme’s eyes widened as she pulled out of Andy’s mind.

 

An intense blush immediately began to form on Esme’s cheeks, colouring them with a shade of pink. Andy seemed to know what Esme was thinking as made apparent by the fact that a second later he stopped walking. 

 

“Are you ok?” Andy said, putting a hand on Esme’s shoulder. “Yeah I’m great.” Esme breathed nervously. “Are you sure? You’re blushing.” Andy pressed on. “No, no, I couldn’t have been better.” Esme replied.

 

“Okay then.” Andy smirked. “You know, there’s a Starbucks a few blocks away from the compound…” Andy’s voice trailed off. 

 

Esme could see where this was going.“What do you say, you and I, get a frap or something and then just chill?”

 

“Okay, but we’re getting Chamomile.”said Esme. “Oh god.” Andy said as he imagined the horrible taste of chamomile. 

 

Esme giggled as she saw the look on Andy as he pictured the scene. She headed towards the elevator. “Meet me at the lobby in ten.” Esme said as the elevator door shut in front of her. Andy smiled. “It’s a date, sort of.” Andy thought. 


	5. Chamomile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day y'all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this work is meant to be following the timeline of the show; when it started it was the beginning of 2x12, right now; they are going out on the day Max is going to be killed by Marcos, so basically midway of 2x13. The fic will probably end around 2x15 and perhaps even with the finale of the show.

Andy rushed back to his room as he pulled back the closet doors. He quickly patched together something, a white T shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and finally his signature black jacket.

Andy strutted around the main entrance of the Inner Circle’s headquarters as he waited for Esme, he looked at his watch, fifteen minutes had already passed. “Where was she?” he wondered.

Footsteps emanated from the hallway as Andy looked back to see who it was. Andy’s eyes widened as he saw her, Esme slowly walking down the hallway in an entirely new dress. 

Instead of the usual black and white that she wore with her sisters, she had worn a blue dress that dropped to her ankles with low neckline that exposed the upper portions of her chest as well as her shoulders. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Esme apologized with a small timid smile on her face. 

Andy’s mouth could say nothing but mouth words of amazement. “Wow, you’re-uh, you look really nice.” Andy commented. 

Esme blushed as her smile grew. “Thanks Andy.” 

“So, Starbucks?” Esme asked. “Oh, yeah-let’s go.” Andy said as they headed for the door. 

Although Andy did have the intent of asking Esme on a date, he didn’t explicitly state it may push her away or even scare her he thought. He never would have imagined that Esme actually treated the request seriously and took the time to find such an alluring dress to wear.

Esme on the other hand was also in the middle of her own thoughts. She did find something more stylish to wear because she thought Andy had asked her to go to Starbucks from a dating perspective. Deep inside she felt anxious as Andy had only asked if she wanted a drink, not to go for a date, she wondered if she had overstepped but then again, he had just confessed, in a way…

“I’ve never seen you wear this, is it only for special occasions?” Andy said with a hint of teasing in his voice. “Of course not! Plus, this is not a date, I’m out her because I want hang out and have fun.” Esme defended. “Woah there,” Andy said. “Who said this was a date?” He said grinning. Esme blushed, she had just exposed herself with the wrong person and the wrong time.

“I’m just teasing.” Andy assured, he did want to keep the conversation light but at the same time, he did not want to cross the line. They walked in silence as the two dwelled in their own thoughts for a few minutes as they approached the Starbucks joint.

As they approached the glass entrance of the cafe, Andy reached for the wooden handle and was about to open it and go in when he remembered his manners. 

Andy pulled open the door as he held it open for Esme as he gestured for her to walk inside. As Andy followed behind her, Esme smiled. Besides being a cutie, he was also a sweet one, something about him that Esme always had a hunch about.

They waited in line as they looked at their options. “What do you want besides chamomile?” Andy asked thoughtfully. Esme looked at the selections. “No, any suggestions?” Esme asked. Andy scanned the menu. “I think you should try the new ham and pesto panini-it’s kinda messy, but it’s worth it.” 

“Then I guess I’ll have one.” Esme said as they took another step in the long and congested line. 

Finally, their turn came as the cashier greeted them. “Hi, what can I get for you today?” The cashier asked. As Esme responded, Andy began to realize that besides this being the first time he actually got to hangout with Esme, this was also the first time he truly got to see what Esme was like when she wasn’t kicking Purifier butt or being the world’s best interrogator. 

As Esme finished up her order, it was time for Andy to make his. “One Chamomile please, Grande.” Andy said as he handed the cashier two twenty dollar bills. Esme looked at Andy questionably. “You’re actually getting Chamomile?” she asked, surprised that Andy actually took up on her dare. “Sure why not, plus, if it tastes bad; I’ll find you.” Andy warned with a joking tone. 

Esme rolled her eyes as she smiled back at Andy. 

The pair found a table by the massive window panels of the Cafe, Esme set her plate down on the table as she began to dig into her panini. Andy looked at Esme who finally got her first taste of pesto. “Try the Chamomile!” Esme said with a fleck of pesto hanging at the corner of her mouth.

“Okay…” Andy said as he reached for the cup and took a sip. The moment the chamomile reached his mouth, his expression changed instantly. His face twitched as if the tea was pulling his strings like a puppet, his face soured as he squinted.

Esme burst out laughing, Andy shaking his head. “You’re horrible you know that right?” Andy said. “What, you were the one who wanted to try it.” Esme said in defence. 

Andy looked at Esme intuitively as a bright idea popped into his mind. “We don’t have a training session this afternoon right?” Andy asked. “Nope.” Esme responded. 

“Good.” Andy said as he grabbed his Chamomile as he headed for the door. “Come on, I have an idea.” When still looked unsure, “Trust me, it’ll be fun; how many opportunities do we have to relax for a while?” Andy assured. 

Esme thought about it for a moment and finally she answered. “Let’s go.” Esme said as she followed Andy out of Starbucks.

After about a ten-minute walk and ten sips of chamomile from Andy (much to his displeasure); the pair finally arrived at Washington harbour ski rink.

Esme squealed as she saw the rink; she had been wanting to go here since the Inner Circle had moved to D.C. Esme looked at Andy as the two blondes looked at each other. “You know what I’m thinking, right?” Esme asked. “You’re a telepath; you tell me.” Andy retorted teasingly.

“Then let’s go skiing… Mr. Von Strucker.” Esme said, her perfect azure eyes eyeing Andy alluringly while leaning closer towards him; putting the two dangerously close. Just as Andy thought their lips were about to touch, she turned her heels and headed for the skate rentals, leaving him behind, completely struck with amazement. Andy took a sigh, “I’m in love.” Andy thought to himself.


	6. Winter Skates

As expected, the line up was enormous and as they waited Andy decided to ask a question he had been dying to ask. “Esme, if you’re close enough to someone, can you sense their emotions?” Andy asked both curious to know but also wondering if Esme had sensed the passionate affection he felt for her, boiling in the pit of his stomach as he suppressed the urge to confess to her.

 

“No, I don’t think so.” Esme lied. She was born with the power of telepathy and the power to feel emotions if she was close enough to the person the emotions belonged to. 

 

Yet, despite that fact, Esme still wanted Andy to actually tell her his feelings from the bottom of his heart as oppose to Esme prying into his thoughts, it was just more real that way after all, love is from the heart, not the mind. 

 

Esme suddenly realized that if Andy truly cared about her, he would tell her himself; yet, he still hadn’t… maybe she was right to begin with, maybe it was just an act of impulse rather a spark lit from the heart. Maybe Andy was just another boy who thought about girls as merely toys.

 

Esme quickly shunned herself, how could she think of her friend that way. The harsh and cruel perspective Reeva had brainwashed her with always nagged her from time to time.

 

When they finally made it to the booth, the pair decided to get a pair of skates that reflected their usual colour schemes: Andy with his black, and Esme with her frosty white. 

 

As they skied, Andy attempted to show some of the tricks he learned as a kid, tripping and falling in the process. As Andy lied on the ground groaning as he held onto his knee, Esme began to laugh uncontrollably. “I’m so gonna kill you Esme.” Andy warned as he grimaced. “Only if you catch me.” Esme responded as she bolted off on her skates. 

 

Andy immediately got onto his feet as he skid after her trying his best to keep up with Esme’s fast and agile movements. Finally, Andy caught up to Esme but due to his lack of control he collided into Esme with full force, knocking the two over.

 

In the nick of time, Andy managed to catch both Esme and himself as he braced the fall with the back of his body, breaking the fall.

 

As the two caught their breaths on the icy floor of the rink, Esme found herself on top of Andy who had managed to catch her just in time. “You okay?” Andy asked, concerned that he had hurt Esme. “No, I’m fine.”

 

Their eyes locked for a brief second before the two realized that they were in a rather awkward position. Andy tried to act natural as he smiled innocently. Esme stared into Andy’s eyes until she suddenly realized that she was still on top of Andy. “Oh, uh sorry, I’ll get off you.” Esme said as she rolled off of him 

 

As the two stood up, they felt crystal feathers of snow brush across their faces as Winter’s Washington began to shed its delight onto the streets below.

 

Esme’s lips curved as she smiled, the snow reminded her of a certain sense of relief and abandonment of the burden she currently carried.

 

“Is this your first time seeing snow?” Andy asked. “No, but its always a magical thing each time I see it.” Esme said softly.

 

Andy nodded his head, “Come on, I know a place we can go for the rest of tonight.” he said as they exited the rink.

 

As beautiful as it was, the snowfall had now replaced the warm sunshine of the afternoon into a cold breeze that was starting to make things extra chilly for Esme who was only wearing one layer, one that was also exposing the very top part of her body which made things worse. 

 

Andy began to notice this as Esme was beginning to subconsciously huddle to herself as her arms began to shake slightly due to the cold temperature. He knew exactly what he needed to do.

 

Andy quickly took off his dark jacket, wrapping it around Esme’s freezing body. “Don’t get sick on me.” Andy commented as Esme looked at him with awestruck eyes. “Thanks Andy.” Esme said as she pulled jacket around her upper half as she warmed herself.

 

“Don’t sweat it, I’m the one with a sweater.” Andy replied whimsically. The two looked at each other dreamily as each appreciated the other. 

 

Esme on one hand began to realized just how wrong she was earlier when she thought that Andy was just an ordinary teen acting on nothing but impulse. He cared about her, and she felt warm in the embrace of his subtle affection.

 

Andy on the other hand found himself more and more attracted to the beautiful girl in front of him, flecks of snow peppered across her hair, emphasizing the beauty of her golden locks as her eyes communicated a certain desire to be free. However, most of all, Andy couldn’t stop thinking about her smile, she was so beautiful when she did. His eyes peered slightly down to her mouth, those lips, he wondered what it would be like to bite those lips… he leaned in slightly towards her direction but at the last moment, Esme pulled away, teasing him ever so slightly. It frustrated him, but it made him want to be with her all the more.

 

The pair finally made it to the place Andy wanted to go after being covered with snow.

 

“So **this** is the place you wanted to take me.” Esme said with a sudden sense of realization. Atlantic: restaurant, bar, nightclub.

 

“Yup,”Andy said grinning. “You know you’re not of age yet right?” Esme pointed out. “Help me out… please?” Andy said as the telepath rolled her eyes and worked her magic. 

 

The guards of course gave way and the two lovebirds walked into what was about to become a hell of a night.

 

The lights flashed as Esme and Andy strode into the beginning of the party. Andy shuffled to the dance floor as he looked back at Esme. “Are you coming or not?” Andy asked as Esme looked at her dress.

 

“This thing isn’t made for dancing.” Esme answered, bummed that she was taking away from the fun.

 

Andy immediately thought of a solution “Don’t worry, I got this.” he said as he darted off into the crowd. 

 

Ten minutes later when Esme was beginning to grow concerned for Andy, Andy returned, panting along with something in his hand. 

 

“Here.” Andy panted as he handed Esme a giant package with a clothing hanger sticking on the top. Esme looked at Andy quizzically. “Is this?” Andy nodded. “Try it on.” he said. 

 

“You ran all the way there just to get me this?” she asked. “I couldn’t just let you stay here without of having some fun. Try it on.” Andy said. “That’s really sweet Andy, thank you.” Esme said as she embraced Andy out of impulse. Andy was taken a bit off guard before he reciprocated as he enjoyed the moment.

 

Esme slowly pulled out of the embrace as she headed for the change rooms.

 

Not before long, Andy heard a voice that caught his attention. “Well, how do I look?”

 

Andy turned around. His eyes widened. 


	7. Night of Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your daily taste of FrostWolf here, just gonna leave it here and go. BTW anyone thought of a ship name for them? RN I'm thinking about Frostwolf (not surprisingly)

Andy turned around. His eyes widened. She was exquisite, instead of her low neck lined blue dress, she now wore a checked mini skirt with along with a white dress shirt that she tuck into the skirt. She undid the top button both for more comfort and also to show a bit of skin, that wouldn’t hurt would it?

 

She casually strode towards him, grinning at the fact that Andy was clearly having a difficult time trying to keep his composure. For once in their lives, they had a time to act as teenagers, with Andy being one and Esme trying to experience the teenage life she never had. 

 

Andy didn’t need to open his mouth to show how he felt, his eyes said it all. His eyes looked full of admiration, love, and perhaps even a glitter of lust. 

 

The party began, and as soon as it did, the entire club went a-wire, there was not a single person not screaming at the top of their lungs as the booming sound of the speakers blasted music into the club.

 

“Ok DJ, spin that shit!” The MC yelled as the disk twisted under the DJ’s talented fingers as the new song began.

 

“I’ll be on deck, keep it in check, When you need that Imma let you have it.” Esme mouthed the words to Nicki Minaj’s Hey mama as the speakers blasted the song. 

 

Electricity surged down their veins as Andy and Esme karaoked to the song, the vibrant sounds of the night shook through them as they partied to their hearts content, nothing else mattered at the moment, not the Inner Circle, not the mutant Underground, not the Purifiers, just each other. 

 

Andy’s feet moved under his body, shifting to the rhythm in synchronization with his hands as his fluid body danced with the sound of the roaring background.

 

Esme’s hip twirled, her body moved swiftly as Andy and her matched danced with one another, shifting their bodies and showing their slickest moves to one another. 

 

As the chorus of the song came around, the crowd went nuts, raising their hands and tapping the beat as they jumped into the air.

 

Esme screamed in joy, a sound that was quickly washed away by the collective sound of the club.

 

Adrenaline cruised down veins and pulses quickened as the electric synth of the music caused the two to shift their moves only this time, Esme decided to play it risky as she moved closer to Andy and began to move her body in sync with his.

From an outsider’s point of view, one could now see a beautiful young couple grinding with one another as they faced one another, their faces only inches away. 

 

Andy dipped, and Esme bent back, the two going back and forth, laughing uncontrollably due to the ecstatic state both were in.

 

Finally after twenty songs and what seemed to only be a few minutes to Andy and Esme, the DJ, chilled out and instead of his usual upbeat music, he played a rather slow song; the kind that was perfect for what Andy had in mind.

 

Andy’s arms cradled around Esme’s waist, his hand holding the edge of her petit stature while the fingers of his other arm held Esme’s hand.

 

The slow and waltz styled song emanated in the background but was drowned out from the lovestruck duo who were swaying side to side, never taking their eyes off the other’s.

 

Andy breathed, his ears could effectively hear his own heartbeat. “This is it.” he thought. “This is the moment where I finally tell her how I feel.” 

 

“Don’t you ever feel like we’ll always be in this cause, and that we’ll never get to truly be ourselves?” Andy asked. “I don’t know Andy, my sisters are a part of me, they make me who I am.” Esme replied.

 

“I mean, what if we’re wasting too much time on the cause that we’re forgetting about the things in front of us.” Andy suggested. “Like what?” Esme asked curiously. 

 

“Like this; just you and me, no fighting, we could do this… ” Andy said, never taking his eyes off of Esme who was just as lost in his gaze as he was in hers.

 

“I think I’d like that.” Esme whispered quietly. Andy leaned in gently for a kiss but Esme quickly pulled away at the last moment, avoiding the almost-kiss.

 

Andy’s heart pounded, he felt slightly dejected that Esme backed away from the kiss yet he knew he had moved a little too fast, perhaps faster than Esme could take.

 

Esme shunned herself, she knew Andy housed feelings for her but she was still little hesitant about returning them, she was an interrogator a spy, a deceiver, she didn’t want to start dating Andy then break his heart. She tried to change the subject to avoid an awkward moment. “It’s getting real late, we should find a place to lay low until this storm clears up.” Esme said. “Do you know a place?” Esme asked.

 

“I might know a place.” Andy responded as he walked out the bustling night club, both of their emotions a mess. 


	8. Truth to be told

Andy recalled his parent’s penthouse in Washington, a place where they took him and his sister to when they were merely kids. It was a few blocks away from the Inner Circle’s HQ and he was surprised that his parents hadn’t yet discovered the Inner Circle’s HQ when they were in such proximity with it. 

 

Esme with her new down jacket treaded through the snow covered sidewalks of D.C. along with Andy, her sweet and sometimes dorky friend. 

 

The two finally made it to the building, a thirty story high rise with glass windows all over. Conveniently, the entrance was guarded by a lock system that still accepted fingerprint ID which worked for Andy as his father had had his credentials inserted into the system in case Andy ever went to D.C.

 

The two quickly got found shelter from the winter storm of the freezing winter night inside the building. Andy entered the elevator and pressed the button for the twenty fourth floor. 

 

The two story penthouse lit up as Andy tapped on the general switch, illuminating the entire lobby and living room. A tingle pulsed down Esme’s spine as she slowly warmed herself up in the cozy interior of the building.

 

“I’m going for a shower if you don’t mind?” Esme asked. “Not at all,” Andy said as he showed her the way. 

 

Esme stepped into the shower stall as she turned on the shower head , allowing the warm drops of water wash away the long day’s troubles.

 

Esme stepped out of the shower as steam overflowed the bathroom. She wrapped herself with the towel around her waist and chest. She dried her hair as she brushed her teeth, ready for the night.

 

The door creaked as Andy stepped into the room, trying to grab something he forgot from the room. At the same moment Esme walked out, her damp golden locks now had a subtle shade of brown within them.

 

“Hey.” Esme smiled. “You alright?” Andy asked. “Not bad” Esme said after a bit of thought. Andy nodded, on the outside he was still his old passive self but inside it was pure turmoil. The urge for Andy to just tell Esme how attractive she was and just how mad she drove him was all too much for him to hide and her beguiling nature was not helping at all. 

 

On the other hand he knew that telling her that would only scare her and push her away. Andy’s stomach twisted in knots as he grimaced, trying to hide as much as he could from her, hoping she wouldn’t notice.

 

But she did notice. “Andy is everything okay?” Esme asked. Andy snapped out of his trance as he came back from his thoughts. “What? Oh-uh-yea I’m feeling great!” Andy lied as he ruffled the hair on the back of his head.

 

Esme looked at Andy skeptically. “You're scratching the back of your head, you only do that when you're lying.” She pointed out. Andy looked at the ground then back at Esme, he was impressed but also embarrassed at the same time. 

 

“Fine you got me-there is something…” Andy admitted as he looked into Esme's eyes, those stunning blue orbs eyes. “Okay?” Esme said, waiting for Andy to continue. Andy sighed. “I need to tell you something that I think you should know.” Andy said his stomach fluttering with butterflies as he gathered all his courage as he prepared to tell her everything.

 

Esme slowly walked closer and closer to Andy, Andy’s heart beating faster with each step she took towards him. Andy gulped. “I wasn’t entirely honest when I told you I’d always be your friend.” 

 

"What do you mean?" Esme asked, a fleck of anxiety creeped in her voice; did Andy no longer want to be her friend anymore? Andy took a deep breath.

 

“I can’t be ‘just friends’ with you anymore.” Andy said, pausing as each of his words sank in. “I can’t continue to lie to you; I can’t go through every day without driven mad by your perfection. I can’t continue to lie to myself, assuring to myself that I don’t feel anything towards you when I know that I’m in love with you Esme.” Andy finished, his voice trembling from the plethora of emotions rushing through his body.

 

“Andy...” Esme was shocked, she knew this was coming yet, she was still as unprepared as she could be. Andy studied Esme’s face, trying to figure out whether or not it was okay to continue on. When her face didn’t seem especially defensive, he slowly leaned in, his head tilting ever so slightly as he prepared to feel the softness of her lips. 

 

This time Esme did not pull back and Andy pressed his lips firmly onto Esme’s. Esme could swear that electricity was surging through her veins. Andy’s touch was heavenly. Esme could no longer deny the plethora of pleasure she felt as Andy kissed her and she began to slowly return the kiss. His tongue darting inside her mouth the two tasted each other. Esme closed her eyes as the moment conquered her being Andy’s tongue searched for hers, his gentle kiss filled her heart with warmth.

 

Esme shied away from the kiss, surprised and refreshed with Andy’s breath-stealing kiss. Esme looked into Andy’s eyes, within them she finally saw the truth that she had failed to see for so long: she was in love, with this selfless, talented, and compassionate, boy. 

 

Esme looked down at Andy’s lip as she slowly leaned back, starting the kiss once again. Their mouths biting on one another as their tongues fought for dominance within Esme’s mouth. Esme breathed each time Andy pressed back onto her lips, seeking the depths of her mouth. Esme’s hand trailed up Andy’s arm as she caressed her hand over his shoulder. Esme could feel the Andy’s body slightly trembling from her touch.

 

A slight moan escaped Esme’s mouth as she came up for breath. Andy pulled back from the kiss, he stared into Esme’s eyes, dazed by the kiss they just shared. Esme breathed, catching her breath. “I’m in love with you Andy von Strucker.” Esme said, her voice soft but sure. Andy smirked. “Took you long enough to admit.” 

 

Esme giggled, her eyes gazing upon Andy’s lips, she imagined the maddening sensations those perfect lips could stir. 

 

The urge to bite Esme’s perfect lip washed over Andy once again, he leaned in towards her as their lips locked once again. Esme closed her eyes as she explored the depths of Andy’s mouth. 

 

Their kisses grew more and more passionate, a small part of Andy began to worry: maybe they were getting to carried away. Andy knew that if they continued, he would reach a point where he would no longer be able to stop himself; he didn’t want to get carried away and accidentally hurt Esme, she just meant too much to him.

 

“Esme, wait-” Andy said, pulling out of the kiss. “What’s wrong?” Esme asked, wondering if she had done something wrong. “I don’t want to hurt you, what if I get carried away, what if my powers-” “I like you, you won’t hurt me Andy.” Esme assured. 

 

Andy nodded, he bent towards her as he slowly caressed her neck with his lips. He nipped gently at her tender skin, sending delightful sensations all across Esme’s body.

 

Esme began to slowly strip away Andy’s clothes, ripping away at his shirt, exposing his fit body. Esme let the towel fall to the floor, leaving only her bra and her panties to cover her. Andy clasped onto Esme’s waist laying her down on the bed as he bent over her, his lips trailing all across her newly exposed skin.

 

The sight of Esme’s cleavage urged Andy on, his hot heavy breaths brushed across Esme’s neck. Andy buried his head inside of Esme’s golden locks as he kissed her neck.

 

Andy continued unbuckling his pants impatiently while Esme pushed them off him leaving both of them only covered by their undergarments.

 

Esme’s hand trailed across Andy’s chest, stroking the lines of his abs, sending a chill down Andy’s spine. Andy’s hips dipped slightly, his rock hard erection pressed onto Esme’s body.

 

Esme’s eyes made contact with Andy’s as she spoke. “Andy I want you, now.” Esme wanted Andy inside of her now, her hormones were flaring, she could feel nothing but the need for her to be with Andy in every possible way.

 

Andy slowly pushed down his boxers, revealing his pressing boner for Esme. Esme pulled down her panties to reveal her moist vulva. Esme wiggled under Andy’s body as she slid out of his arms. She disappeared into the bathroom before Andy could ask where she was going. Almost as soon as she was gone, Esme returned, a bottle of lube in hand as she put some in her hand as she applied it to Andy’s cock. 

 

Andy loomed over Esme as she slowly stroked his cock, lubricating it for a smoother entry. Andy grunted and groaned as Esme’s hands wrapped around his dick and stimulating it to his delight. “Esme-you have no idea…” his voice trailed off. 

 

“You ready to come get it?” Esme purred seductively. Andy smirked, he moved his hips closer to Esme’s thighs as he entered the tip of his hardened cock into Esme’s pussy before quickly pulling out, rimming the outside of Esme’s entrance, teasing it. 

 

“This will hurt right?” Esme asked, holding onto Andy’s powerful arms. “A bit, don’t worry, I’ll go slow.” Andy assured her. Andy moved even closer to Esme, guiding his dick inside Esme’s cunt, dipping his hips down as his head slid entirely inside of Esme. “God you’re so tight.” Andy groaned.

 

Esme winced at the pain, her nails dug into Andy’s skin as she breathed, trying to adjust to the feeling of someone inside her. “Brace yourself.” Andy warned.

 

“Andy!” Esme hissed in pain as Andy slammed his hips all the way, breaking her, taking away her virginity. Esme closed her eyes only for them to shoot open. She could feel her eyes water at the stinging sensation. Andy soothed her with his caressing licks, pecking her lips slightly.

 

“Are you alright?” Andy asked as he nuzzled Esme’s cheeks. “Yeah” Esme winced. “just give me a second.” Andy nodded. Andy kissed Esme’s cheek, his lips trailing all over her face, kissing her eyes, her her nose, her forehead as he calmed her down. Esme smiled softly as she looked at the loving side of Andy that not many people ever got to see. 

 

As the pain slowly dissipated, Esme whispered in Andy’s ear. “Andy I need you,” she moaned, nuzzling the side of Andy’s cheek. She could feel a smirk grow on Andy’s face as he pulled out of her slightly. 

 

He only pulled out of her half way before he slid back in, allowing her to adjust to the new sensation. Andy was gentle, careful as to not hurt her in any way. Their mouths pressed together as their tongues battled lovingly. 

 

“Andy, more!” Esme whimpered as Andy thrusted back into her, this time with more force and speed. Esme’s nails dug into Andy’s back as they trailed across his shoulder blades. Andy thrusted into Esme harder, as she moaned loudly, urging him on. 

 

They continued at that pace for a moment, Esme could still feel a fleck of pain but the pain soon dissolved and she began to lust for more. “Please, Andy… more.” She moaned as she dug her nails into his back, making him groan as he sped up his pace, thrusting faster and faster in and out of Esme’s body. One of Andy’s hands rested on her tight ass as the other grabbed onto her blonde hair as he gently tugged on it. Esme moaned, she never thought that someone pulling on her hair could have been such a turn on. 

 

Andy’s cock slid back and forth into Esme’s pussy, his balls slapping against her ass as he tugged on her hair again, making her moan. 

 

“You feel amazing Esme.” Andy said, completely intoxicated by the sensation of his tip rubbing against the spongy walls of Esme’s interior. Andy slowly moved his hand from Esme’s ass to her clit, drawing circles around it as he coaxed loud moans from Esme.

 

Esme gasped taken away by the sensation. “Andy please!” she moaned. “Please what?” Andy asked seductively as he pulled on her hair once again, her back arching off the bed.

 

“Make me cum Andy! Just fuck me!” Esme begged desperately, her head whipping side to side. She could feel something building rapidly in her lower abdomen. She could feel the heat in her body rising, she didn’t know how much more of this she could take. 

 

“Willingly obliged.” Andy whispered into Esme’s ears, his index finger trailing across her clit. His lips smashed into Esme’s as both of Esme’s hand wrapped around Andy’s waist, trying to find support as Andy drilled into Esme faster and more forcefully. Suddenly, all of Andy’s control shattered, his pace became erratic as he thrusted into Esme with all his energy. Esme’s muscles tensed with anticipation as he climax slowly approached her.

 

Esme let out a little scream as her vision blurred, her legs shook around Andy’s slim waist as her walls contracted around Andy’s cock. The two groaned, as their orgasms pulsed across their bodies; they had never felt anything like this before especially since Esme was a telepath. When she came, her emotions flooded her being as her powers flared up making everyone within close proximity of her feel the heavenly amount of pleasure she was experiencing.

 

Andy’s dick tensed as a huge load of Andy’s white cum squirted inside of Esme splashing against her walls. Andy closed his eyes as he continued pumping his load inside of Esme’s pussy. Esme’s cunt spasmed as it milked every drop out of Andy’s climax. Andy thrusted lightly into Esme while the two rode out the rest of their orgasm.

 

Andy raised his hips, pulling his cock out of Esme as his cum trailed out of her body like lava. He smiled as he kissed her making out with her as the aura of their orgasm hovered over their bodies. 

 

Andy rolled off of Esme, exhausted as the pair stared at the ceiling, still trying to comprehend everything. 

 

“I think I need another shower.” Esme said as she gasped for air. “Me too.” Andy said. “Mind if I join?” Andy asked as Esme walked towards the bathroom. She turned her head to look at him. “Sure.” Esme replied as she smiled mischievously.

 

That night was like no other, the two bodies snuggled against one another as they slept peacefully, their hearts now linked as one. There was no longer anyone who could deny that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna drop this here and clean my eyes. yea.
> 
> BTW, I thought Reed would probably have a place up in D.C. as he is a lawyer and can afford it and would probably have some use for it.


	9. AUTHOR MESSAGE SPOILER WARNING

Guys, I'm working on Chapter 9, it will be like the post smut chapter. 

SPOILER WARNING: There will be a chapter where Andy uncovers Esme's original motives: manipulating him. Both are left heartbroken and the relationship gets seriously strained and both question if it can still be revived.

WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS IDEA?

HAVE A BETTER IDEA?

COMMENT BELOW.


	10. The Tie Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So guys, this is the breakup chapter, the post coital arguement, the heartbreak, the angst, the whatever you want to call it. ENJOY PEEPS   
> PS I EDITED THE FIC, ITS DIFFERENT NOW SO REREAD IT.

The swelling heat of Andy’s body radiated onto Esme, sending a cozy shiver down her spine. Her body purred uncontrollably in delight while her telepathic mind dozed off into sweet dreams. 

Esme wasn’t much of a person for snuggles, she liked to sleep on her own side of the bed. However, something about Andy, whether it was the warmth of his body that melt her core or the indescribable attraction that existed between the two. Either way, Esme didn’t care, all that mattered was being by his side, right here, right now. 

“No,” Andy grunted in his sleep. “No, Esm…” Esme’s eyes opened slightly as she listened to Andy’s mumbling words. “Please…” Esme frowned, was he having a nightmare. Andy’s body began to shake violently as if her was trying to shake off some vile beast from his body. 

“Esme!” Andy gasped as he jerked from the bed, startling Esme. Andy felt a hand caress his arm and the soft words of Esme. “Andy, it’s okay, I’m here, take a deep breath.” She said comfortingly. Andy’s heart pounded against his chest as he slowly snapped back to reality. 

“Sorry Esme, I was just…” “Having a nightmare?” Esme finished for him. “Yea…” Andy breathed. “Forget about it, it’s not real.” Esme soothed as she snuggled against Andy’s warm body. “Right.” Andy swallowed as he patted Esme’s back, the two falling asleep once again.

Morning had come sooner than Andy had wanted, he winced at the blinding light bleeding through the curtains. “Wake up lazy!” Esme said as she shook Andy side to side, waking him up. “No…” Andy grunted as he rolled to the side. “Then I guess someone doesn’t want to join me in the shower…” Esme said temptingly as she smoothened laces to her bathrobe. Instantly, Andy bolted from the bed and chased after Esme in the shower. 

—————————————————————————————

“Reeva’s expecting us at 10:00.” Esme said as she pushed the comb through her curvy twirls. “Don’t worry, a cab we’ll get us to HQ before quarter to nine.” 

“Mind helping me zip it up?” Esme asked as she put her back towards Andy. Understanding what she meant, Andy zipped up Esme’s back revealing dress. “Did she know how gorgeous she looked?” Andy wondered.

Catching a cab was fairly easy in the high-rise they lived in. Fully serviced rooms, not a single need to worry about, all the taxi business? All taken care of. 

As the cab pulled up to the compound, Esme put on her glasses. Her sunshades partnered with her hot red lipstick gave her a stunning yet meaning look. “Someone’s looking serious…” Andy commented at the sudden change of mood. 

“Reeva can’t know what happened between us, as far as anyone knows, we were just on a reconnaissance mission investigating major Purifier leaders, understood?” Esme said sternly.

“Sure.” Andy replied with a curt nod. He knew as well as Esme did the consequences of the Circle learning of what transpired last night between him and Esme. 

Reeva had warned him against being side tracked by such distractions. She told him it would cause him to forget about the cause. Thankfully he didn’t need to worry about that with Esme as both of them had the same vision, the same mission, the same goal.

“Do the either of you have any idea what happened last night?” Reeva asked angrily. “Especially you Esme, I expected better from my telepaths.” Reeva said lifting her eyebrows ever so slightly to emphasize her point. 

“Sorry Reeva.” Esme answered dryly as she made eye contact with her two sisters who eyed her like a pair of hawks. Andy tried to look calm on the surface but inside, his mind was racing. “Shit, Reeva knew, about them, about it all, Sophie and Phoebe must have ratted them out.”

“Perfect, one of my agents is dead, and two more are goofing off like a bunch of teens.” Reeva complained like an overly stressed out mother. “What did the two of you even do?” she asked, calming herself down enough to think clearly.

“We tracked down the man you wanted us to, we extracted some information from him regarding our purifier issue.” Esme answered smoothly. “Slick.” Andy thought.

Satisfied, Reeva gave a curt nod and dismissed the group.

The group dissipated to their separate ways but before Andy could follow up with Esme, Lorna pulled him aside to her room. “What is it?” Andy asked as Lorna closed the door behind the pair.

“I need to talk with you.” Andy nodded. “It’s about Esme… ” “What about her?” Andy asked. “She’s not who you believe she is, she has secrets, about what the Circle has planned for you and your sister.”

Andy’s eyebrows perked up as he frowned at Lorna. “What do you mean?” Andy asked. “I’m telling you that Esme lied to you, she’s trying to use you to get ahold of Fenris.” Andy took a step away, slightly taken aback by the sudden accusation against.

Andy stood in silence as he looked at Lorna then back at the carpet of Lorna’s room, as if he was holding a court case in his mind about whether he should refuse Lorna’s conjecture or to listen to Lorna and confront Esme about a truth he hoped was nothing is nothing more than a mere lie. 

But the more he considered the fact, the clearer reality became: Lorna was right, his relationship with Esme did start almost immediately after the night Esme discovered his dream connection to his sister. “No… no… no!” Andy thought, had he been played a fool, a puppet this entire time? Did Esme ever even love him? Andy’s mind raced.

With that thought in his head, he headed out the door in anger. He looked at Esme, smiling brightly in the living room before leaving to her room. Andy followed after her, he need to confront her.

“Esme” The blonde telepath looked up and smiled at her boyfriend “Hey, what’s up?” she asked. “Why couldn’t you tell me from the beginning?” Andy asked, fuming.

“Wh-what are you talking about?” Esme asked, surprised at Andy’s new demeanour. “I’m talking about you lying to me about helping me with my dreams, about your lies.” 

“Lies? When did I ever lie to you?

“Our entire relationship was built on one of your lies, your plots to get Fenris… I thought you were better than your sisters… but no, you’re just a deceiving liar who has no compassion or regard for anyone!” Andy yelled coldly.

“Well maybe I should have no compassion for people who think I’m nothing but a liar!” Esme shot back hotly.

“I don’t give a damn cause you’re nothing to me!”

Andy knew he might have overstepped with his final words, and he could tell by the hurt expression on Esme’s face. 

“That’s all I am to you? Nothing?” Her quivering voice asked.

“Esme, I’m s-” Andy tried to apologize for his actions but it was little too late. 

“Get out…” Esme said coldly, eyes full of tears. Andy tried to speak but instead he swallowed the words. Frustrated, he stomped out. 

As the door slammed shut behind Andy, Esme burst into sobs. She had never felt such passionate emotion, much less love, towards anyone, and now, she had just been taken as a liar, her emotions taken as nothing but deceit to the person she had so deeply, unrequitedly loved. How could she had misjudged the situation so drastically? Esme pondered between her sobs.

Andy retreated to the depths of his room where he released himself over his bed. He wrapped his hands over his face and grimaced. He was cut in half with no idea what to do next. Suddenly, the door creaked open as Lorna entered his room. “Lorna? What the-” but before he could finish, Lorna shushed him with her fingers. “We’re leaving, pack your bags, meet me in the main hall.” 

Andy knew that he no longer belonged yet a part of him still felt attached to the Circle. Lorna, seeing the conflict within her young friend, approached him. “Look Andy, I know you’re confused about you’re emotions towards Esme, but we have a job to do, Reeva is growing deadlier by the second, we have to stop her… and we can’t do that if we’re still acting as her pawns.”

Andy glanced at Lorna then at his room. This was it, Esme or his family… Finally, Andy’s hand turned the knob of his door, as he stepped out into the night with Lorna.


End file.
